Quick Reply
by Mikuzu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, male. Likes ramen. Seeking adventurous partner…in bed. NaruSasu, Naruto/Sasuke, lemon.


I've loved this pairing for four years, and it never gets old. It's about time I pay it some respect. Written for the lovely Tsuuuu-chan's upcoming birthday.

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki, male. Likes ramen. Seeking adventurous partner…in bed._

Sasuke nearly spit out his coffee after reading that particular ad in the personals. His blonde friend had been putting himself in that section of the newspaper for quite some time now, but this was taking it in a totally different direction.

"Just how desperate for sex is he?" the raven thought, ashamedly setting the paper down on the counter. Naruto was always one to call out for attention, and Sasuke wanted no part in it.

"Sasuke-kun!" a cheerful voice then called; Sakura, with Sai on her arm, skipped towards him gleefully.

Sasuke didn't even look at her; he merely raised his coffee cup to acknowledge her presence, then proceeded to take a long sip from it.

"Look at this," the pink-haired kunoichi gloated, holding out her hand in front of the raven. A silver band with an emerald fixed on it adorned her ring finger.

"Sai gave it to me," she continued, batting her eyelashes at said shinobi. "For our second anniversary, you know."

"Hn." Sasuke picked up the paper again.

"You think Naruto's found someone yet?" Sakura then asked, causing Sasuke to nearly spill his beverage.

"No," he replied sternly, his eyes boring into the blonde's ad.

"I hope he does. He's always hounding Sai and me; you should hang out with him more often."

Sasuke scowled; he saw Naruto every day. She had to be lying.

"Come on, Sai." Wordlessly, the two walked away, leaving Sasuke in silence.

"Dobe's trying to get a date, huh?" he muttered, tossing his now empty cup and newspaper into the garbage can. "That gives me an idea."

Sasuke pulled out a pencil and began to scribble on the back of his receipt.

_Attractive raven, secretly slutty. Seeking lecherous blonde male. Contact _, he wrote.

If Sasuke could get this to the Konoha Gazette office without being noticed, he had a really good chance of messing with Dobe's head, and what else was there to do?

The time was 5:42 pm. The month was October.

Sasuke, breathing in slowly, slowly began his trek up to the entrance of the newspaper headquarters, glancing behind him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't being followed; good.

Upon entering the building, the smell of new paper and ink infiltrated the shinobi's senses. Crinkling his nose, Sasuke marched up to the front desk and discreetly slipped a small envelope to the disgruntled looking worker.

"Make sure this gets in the personals," he hissed before slinking away. Sasuke scowled while making his exit; what kind of ninja would rather work as an editor than a fighter?

"Oi, Teme!" an infuriatingly familiar voice then asked.

"N-naruto…" Sasuke hissed, stopping in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm submitting my daily personals ad to the paper." The blonde looked his dark-haired friend up and down. "A better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was, uh…submitting a picture," Sasuke replied. "For the article on Jiraiya's biography."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that."

Naruto then turned to the worker at the front desk, handing him his ad, which Sasuke noticed included the word 'promiscuous.'

The raven silently slinked out of the coffee-scented building and made his way back to his apartment, looking over his back every so often to make sure the dobe wasn't following him.

Meanwhile, back at the Konoha Gazette, Naruto was talking over the specs of his personals ad.

"I, uh, think you got a reply to it," the worker said, shuffling through his many drawers under the counter.

"Really!" the blonde rpelied, clearly elated. He was handed the small slip of paper Sasuke had recently dropped off and ran, ready to email his new beloved.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was making a cup of coffee, switched on his laptop, checking his emails. He frowned as he saw that he had received one from an unknown contact, .

He opened the foreign message, his mouse hovering over the "spam" button as his onyx eyes scanned over the message. They widened tenfold at what he read.

_Dear Emoqueen48,_

_I'm a lecherous blonde seeking your ass in my room tonight at three. Can you make it?_

_Love, sexyramen_

Sasuke froze; he felt his face heat up as he reread the message, and then reread it again, making sure it wasn't his mind trying to screw him over. Since when did Naruto send provocative emails to perfect strangers? And did he mean three in the morning?

"Damn, he's confident of himself," the raven thought sourly, biting his thumb nail as he hit the 'reply' button. "He's definitely a virgin."

Sasuke, pushing this disturbing thought aside, hovered his fingers above the keys, thinking of what to type. Should he go through with this?

Definitely, he decided. Besides, who said he had to show up?

He thought for a moment, and then rapidly began typing, his tongue protruding from his mouth as he did so.

_Hey, sexyramen,_

_Looking forward to it. Tell me where, and I'll be there. Guess I'll find out if you're a natural blonde._

_Yours sexily,_

_Emoqueen_

And so Sasuke sent it, his heart racing a million miles and hour. He checked his clock; it was around eight. The dobe was such an idiot for actually being led into this, and for coming onto him.

Then why did he enjoy it so much? Naruto probably thought he was some tramp that walked around in a string bikini in winter, just looking for attention.

Well, Sasuke was not an easy fuck, thank you very much, and he _did_ expect some kind of compensation for this.

That is, if he showed up.

Before he could contemplate this any further, a new email arrived in his inbox. He hastily opened it, that familiar adrenaline pumping through his veins.

_Emoqueen_

_Screw this, I want you so bad right now. Get yourself over here ASAP. The address is 462 Hitai Ate Drive, Apartment 102._

_sexyramen_

Sasuke's eyes boggled at the suggestive message, a familiar feeling arising in his nether regions. Ashamedly, he thought the most upsetting thoughts he could, not going to let dobe's words arouse him. That was just totally beneath him.

Gulping, Sasuke pressed his now shaking fingers to the keyboard once again, typing his reply.

_sexyramen_

_I'll be there in five. I need you, too._

_emoqueen_

Sasuke had made up his mind; he was going to the blonde's dumpy apartment. This was the best possible opportunity to embarrass Naruto and make him look like the complete idiot he was, and the dark-haired shinobi wasn't going to let this pass.

I mean, come on, Sasuke thought incredulously. Who practically sexts with a random slut from the paper?

He knew Naruto respected the paper, but this was a bit extreme. However, Sasuke might as well shower…and change…and comb his hair. Maybe put on some cologne?

He did want to look presentable while harassing the living hell out of his best friend/worst enemy. He at least owed himself that much.

And so, without further ado, Sasuke proceeded to take the shortest shower of his life. Stepping our of the steamy bathroom clad only in a small yellow towel tied loosely around his waist, he waltzed into his room and opened his closet, trying to decide what to wear.

His dark wash Levis and favorite shirt would do, he thought. Appearance cAme over comfort in this case, because the clothes would just eventually end up getting ripped off.

Sasuke froze; why did he thinkg that? He wasn't going to actually do that naughty with Naruto. The whole thing was just utterfly, indescribably absurd.

He was just about to step into his pants when he realized he needed underwear. He mentally smacked himself for forgetting one of the most important articles of his atties; he blamed it on his excitement about humiliating Naruto.

Now, what boxers should he wear? Or maybe briefs? No, that was overkill. Maybe he shouldn't even wear undergarments.

Scratch that, Sasuke thought. His dark eyes swept over to the bottom right drawer of his dresser, which held something he never dreamed he'd ever wear.

He quickly opened it up, pulling our the only contents: a pair of small, dark green, almost transparent silk underwear.

He should look good under his clothes, too, as well as out while making fun of his friend. Besides, if his clothes got somehow removed during the fit that Naruto would most certainly throw, he might as well be prepared to further show off his sexiness. Which, of course, has nothing to do with his visit, but only to taunt that he _was _an attractive raven, and had every right to say so in the paper.

After about ten minutes of dressing, fixing his hair, and applying every deodorant he owned to his body, the raven finally made his way out of his own apartment complex and down to his car, which was waiting obediently in the parking lot.

"I know where he lives," he muttered to himself, turning onto Hitai Ate Drive, which was located in his neighborhood. The two had purposely lived in locations close to each other so they could visit often.

He parked and approached the blonde's door, which had faint light streaming out from the small crack on the bottom. This is what the dobe got for living cheaply: a front door that doesn't even extend to the ground and a living space that smelled like smoke and inexpensive alcohol.

Clearing his throat, he held up his fist and knocked on the door; the sound echoed through the silent night. Sasuke heard nothing. Scowling, he knocked again.

This time, he heard the faint shuffling of feet from inside the apartment, and then the door swung open without warning, almost smacking the raven in the face.

"Sasuke?" the irritating blonde asked in his dumb voice, looking the fresh-out-of-the-shower raven up and down. "I was expecting someone else."

"Who?" Sasuke thought in disbelief. Who would visit the dobe?

Oh, wait. He would, and he was who he was expecting except that Naruto didn't know it was him who he was. Sasuke's head began to hurt, so he left it at that.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked blankly, not looking the boy in those sinfully blue eyes of his, which he knew were currently boring into his skull.

"Emoqueen48," the blonde answered honestly, crossing his well-toned arms across his chest.

Was he working out now? This currently weighed on Sasuke's mind, but he pushed it aside and sucked in a lungful of the cool night air, finally looking Naruto in the eye.

"I'm emoqueen48," he whispered triumphantly, his shadowy orbs meeting the other's cerulean ones. Here it comes.

"Really?" Naruto asked in shock, taking a step forward out into the night.

"Yes," Sasuke replied matter-of-factly, a smug expression befalling his complacent face. "Be you didn't think that-"

The raven froze; he was forming the words and eliciting the sounds, but they didn't sound right. It was then that he realized it was because his lips were being muffled be something soft and slightly noodle-flavored, something that he had felt so many years ago.

Naruto's lips were on his, feeling, prying, trying to break down an important barrier that Sasuke had set up long ago and, much to the raven's chagrin, he was afraid the dopey shinobi might actually succeed.

He fervently pushed against the blonde's chest with his hands, but the other boy overpowered him; that answered Sasuke's question about him working out.

Since when had the dobe gotten so big? His body must match his stupidity. Sasuke's mind struggled to keep thinking and not give in to the ignorance that was connecting with his lips as he was pushed up against the iron railing parallel to Naruto's apartment door; the cold metal brushing up against his heated body sent shivers up his spine.

Finally, Naruto broke away, looking the raven in the eye once again.

"You like me…Sasuke?" he asked once hundred percent seriously, his gaze not lingering for a second from his comrade's flushed face.

For reasons beyond his control, Sasuke tentatively nodded, his hands slowly lowering themselves from the boy's chest and stopping to finger the hem of the blonde's shirt.

Naruto reciprocated by crushing his lips to Sasuke's once again, one hand fisting itself in the dark-eyed ninja's recently fixed hair, and the other one sliding down the small of the raven's back to rest on his ass, delivering a firm squeeze to what it found there.

Sasuke could do nothing but kiss back; his plan was only increasing in humiliation points, because when this was all over he could say he never did like him and that he kissed him for nothing.

But as the kiss went on, and Sasuke finally allowed Naruto's slick tongue to claim his mouth as it's own, he wasn't so sure.

Maybe the dobe wasn't as stupid as he had thought, because he certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

Naruto's obvious arousal was currently pressing against his own impending heat, only adding to the raging hormones between the two teens. Sasuke just wished the slowly growing stupider blonde would grab him, sling him over his shoulder and throw him down on his wam, soft, Naruto-scented bed and continue this there, in the privacy of his house.

Besides, he _had_ worn those silk briefs for a reason.

But, uh, of course that wasn't his overall intention. Maybe Sasuke would just settle for a victory fuck and let Naruto see how he had dressed underneath his clothes to celebrate the blonde's downfall, and how much shaving he could get done in a two minute shower.

Naruto parted from the raven's lips once again, leaving Sasuke slightly annoyed. He looked into those onyx eyes once again, trying to find something more than just lust there.

When he failed, Naruto turned away and stormed back into his el cheapo apartment, leaving Sasuke all alone in the cold, cruel night.

"What the hell?" the pale shinobi snarled, his breath creating smoky wisps in the chilly darkness. "How dare he!"

Just what was the dobe trying to pull? Seduce him and then ditch him right to his face, which he had just ravished? This was getting more irritating by the moment.

Sasuke, convinced that the tables had been turned, kicked his friends front door, clearly leaving a mark from his high top sneakers.

"Dobe! Usuratonkachi! Idiot!" he hollered, pressing his back flush up against the door and pushing with all of his might, trying to break the door in. "What'd you do that for? I like you, you moron!"

"Go away! You're just here for a quickie!"

"Isn't that what you were after, dobe?" the dark-haired ninja growled, his body sliding down the door about two inches. "You were trying to get with a fuck buddy right in front of me this whole year!"

Naruto froze inside his house, where he was currently lying down on his polyester couch, wishing the boy would just leave.

"Naruto, I'm being serious," Sasuke said quietly, pushing against the door with newfound energy. "I don't care what we do; I just wanna spend some time with you."

Silence ensued; Sasuke actually could come up with no witty things to think, only hoping that the blonde would think of something at least slightly respectable to say to him.

Of course, the blond was too stupid to speak as Sasuke had assumed, and opened the door quickly and without warning. Sasuke, who was using the entrance as support, instantly fell backwards onto the gutsy ninja.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled, bur he then realized that he was in error. It was he who needed to get off, because he was currently mounting his rival, their quickly tightening flesh once again meeting each other's contact. Sasuke gulped.

If this had been any other time and he was wearing a different pair of underwear, Sasuke would have jumped up and basically slugged the blonde for making him fall and then getting in the way of his landing. However, it was late at night, he was feeling particularly turned on by the flustered blonde beneath him, and he had total control.

The door silently swung shut behind the two as Sasuke began tugging at the clean blue cotton shirt that Naruto was wearing and began to pull it up over the shinobi's head, revealing a perfectly toned, ran abdomen adorned with already hardened nipples, which Sasuke instantly reached for, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure Naruto must have been able to hear it.

"S-Sasuke…" the blonde began, in total shock. Sasuke smirked triumphantly for the second time that night, but this time it was for a totally different reason.

"You're hands are trembling," Naruto continued, watching Sasuke's dexterous fingers hover just over his chest, shaking like he had bad arthritis.

"Sh-shut up, dobe," the raven snapped, his will instantly snapping. Since when had Naruto's vision gotten so good? Surely he was blinded with lust by now.

As if to add injury to insult, Naruto sat up, leaving Sasuke in his lap. He gently planted a kiss on the shorter boy's forehead, tenderly brushing away the slightly damp and shampoo scented hair that obstructed his lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, not even noticing that he wasn't addressing the dobe by, well, dobe. "Why did you put personals ads in the paper?"

Oh, way to go, Sasuke thought. Ask something totally awkard and give him a cock block.

"I was hoping you'd get jealous," the blonde answered in a teasing manner, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and lifting him up, dumping him on his substandard couch.

Sasuke's eye widened in doubt. "Honestly?"

The blonde merely nodded, nearly ripping off Sasuke's tee in his frenzy to get the boy naked.

"Well, I wasn't jealous," the raven replied, his voice quickening a bit in his throat as the boy's skilled hands approached his zipper, which underneath held the bulge that was quickly growing due to Naruto's actions. "I'm just glad you found someone."

"You mean you?" Naruto chuckled, fully revealing the sensual green of Sasuke's silk pantied, which the raven's erection strained at, desperate to meet his friend's touch.

Sasuke's vision blurred a bit as his cheeky comrade pressed his palm against his arousal somewhat roughly; for all the man he was, he could not suppress the moan that emitted from his throat. He hadn't been touched there in a very long time, and certainly never by another. The feeling was incredible.

"Do you really want this, Sasuke" the blonde asked seriously, his face never lingering from Sasuke's.

"What does it look like?" was the somewhat angry retort as the paler ninja all but bucked hi hips against Naruto's hand, the urge to be touched in such an intimate place yet again overtaking him. "Hurry up and strip me."

The blonde's eyes darkened a hue.

"Before we get into that," he began, sitting back up, "just do me one favor."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his body shaking slightly due to the withdrawal of his partner's warm hand. His patience was growing thin but, for Naruto, he figured he'd allow him whatever he wanted at this point.

"Just…let me _touch_ you," was the unintentionally erotic reply.

Sasuke's skin shivered in sensual delight; the words that fell from the blonde's mouth gave way to an immediate flush on the raven's cheeks.

"Touch me?" Sasuke repeated, but before he could dignify his friend's request with a solid 'yes' or 'no', Naruto's hands were on his chest, pushing him down onto the firm cushion of his couch.

"D-Dobe! What are you-," Sasuke began, but cut himself off with a gasp as large hands found their way under his lingerie and stopped to rest at his ass once again.

Before any complaints could be issued from the dark-haired male, Naruto's lips hungrily covered Sasuke's own, his curious hands squeezing and groping with a newfound desire different from what they had exhibited outside.

"You…pervert! This isn't…," Sasuke sputtered once he was allowed to breathe again, but he trailed off as he stared once again into the blonde's lapis lazuli eyes, which seemed to look never depart from their locked fix on his face.

"If you don't like it, just say so," the blue-eyed boy replied huskily, withdrawing his hands from the supple flesh.

Sasuke said nothing in response; Naruto chuckled to himself.

"I never said to stop," the raven finally spoke, shifting about under the not at all unpleasant weight of the boy on top of him.

"Don't worry; I'm not done yet," was the cheeky answer as Naruto's eyes momentarily broke away from Sasuke's wanting body and scanned the room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked again, watching the tanned male with irritation. It had been twenty minutes since he had arrived, and his partially formed erection was beginning to become a little bit unbearable.

Quickly and without warning, the blonde grabbed the glass of gingerale that had been sitting on his coffee table and held it high above the raven's heaving abdomen, a triumphant look worn on his face.

Amatively, he slowly spilt the soft drink over Sasuke's bare chest; the cold soda ran over the boy's ivory skin and down onto the khaki sofa beneath him. Sasuke just stared incredulously as the beverage ran down his skin.

His face contorted in impatience and confusion, the raven yelled, "What the hell? Look what you did to the couch!"

Before he could make any further accusations, however, Naruto further lowered himself onto Sasuke, fiery lust smoldering in his eyes.

"I think some soda on the couch is the last we'll have to worry about when I'm done with you," he whispered in the paler's ear; Sasuke's eyes widened tenfold.

Stopping to stare at his comrade's now slick upper body, he pressed his tongue to the boy's ribcage; the taste of gingerale and the Uchiha's sweet skin infiltrated his senses.

Sasuke's back instinctively arched, trying to get more contact; his breath came in torrid pants and gasps as his brain all but shut down, his body completely surrendering to the boy before him's touch.

"You're pretty sensitive," Naruto noted, his left hand swiping across the boy's tightening stomach. "I'm not really touching you inappropriately or anything."

"Sh-shut up," the dark-haired shinobi muttered, taking a deep breath in; the Jinchuuriki then lowered himself once again, his hot mouth connecting with Sasuke's right, pert nipple.

A pained moan escaped the boy's lips as the blonde lapped there and then moved to the left, intent on removing the gingerale he had spilled on his partner for this reason.

"Naruto, _please_." Sasuke's hand moved from it's clawing position on the side of the couch to his desperate erection; slowly, he disengaged the boy from his now soaking nipple to his face once again.

The blonde all but smirked at the boy's obviously fully hard member; he moved his body southward until his face stared fully down at Sasuke's straining hard-on, which twitched as soon as he brushed his knuckles against the fabric restraining it.

"It'd be a shame to let these pretty panties go to waste," the wannabe Hokage teased, his strong hands each gripping the inside of the Uchiha's thighs and spreading them more widely; the raven's body trembled briefly from excitement.

"Shut-," Sasuke began again, but fell silent as the blonde's mouth connected with his emerald underwear, sucking and staining it a darker green as his hands removed themselves from his inner thighs and slipped underneath the underwear, caressing and massaging whatever it could.

"Ah! God, Naruto, you…unh!" the charcoal-eyed boy moaned, the dirtiness of his words only encouraging the blonde.

He had moved on from sucking to moving his tongue in concentric circles around the covered hard organ; his left hand cupped the raven's testes and his right reverted back to leaving ghost touches along the boy's chest.

"I'm going to…ngh…Naruto! I'm going to come!"

At this point, the usually orange-sporting ninja withdrew, his hands fingering the waistband of Sasuke's now drenched briefs.

Guh, Sasuke thought, his body shaking for about tenth time that night due to denied orgasm. He's such a tease.

Hastily and needily, the tanned boy pulled down the other's soiled garment. Finally, the boy's bare member was revealed, and Naruto, too devoid of sexual experience to spring into action right away, just stared.

The familiar sensation stirred in his own nether regions as he took in all of Sasuke, from his beet red face to his gently rising and falling chest, then down to his well-proportioned genitalia. Next, his eyes traveled to the boy's long legs, which shifted awkwardly under his prying gaze.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to pass the redness of his face off as the blonde's lack of air conditioning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Naruto replied throatily, his hand tenderly pressing against the head of his friend's throbbing erection. "You're perfect. Exactly like I imagined."

"You…thought of me like this?"

"Yeah."

Gently, he took the taut flesh of the dark-haired ninja's in his hand and pressed his lips gingerly to the flushed head, gradually taking the swollen length into the torrid confines of his mouth.

Sasuke lasted not much more than a minute under the skilled work of Naruto's tongue and teeth. Apparently, all of his seemingly useless babbling wasn't for nothing.

Muscles rippling and clenching under magnolia skin, Sasuke came, emptying himself into his light-haired friend's mouth, only one word issuing from his mouth as he came.

"N-Naruto!" the teme all but screamed; he was sure the neighbors could hear him, especially due to the crack under the apartment door.

Once Sasuke's body ceased its violent tremors of pleasure, Naruto hurriedly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down, flinging them behind the couch.

Sasuke knew what was coming next and, in his apparent fervor to lose his virginity to Naruto, sat up and wrenched the boy's blue boxers down, revealing his equally hard member.

The raven stood, transfixed with embarrassment and secret pleasure at the sight of such a private and intimate part of his comrade's anatomy just as Naruto had, but now was not the time.

The host ninja, taking control of the situation once more, gently pushed Sasuke down once again onto his back and pressed his lips fervently to the raven's, dipping in his tongue and then pulling away, taking Sasuke's hand and coating it in the heated saliva.

"I want you to stretch yourself," was the seductive request as Naruto sat back, fully ogling Sasuke's sexually excited body once again.

The Uchiha blanched at this statement. "Why?" he asked, his voice unusually high. He was immensely looking forward to more of Naruto's amative touch.

"Because you're hot," was the much too straightforward reply.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied tersely, slowly bringing his shaking finger down to his pulsing entrance. "This is to satisfy one of your sick fetishes, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's sick," the determined shinobi replied. He smiled smugly. "I want to see you touch yourself."

Sasuke frowned, but was secretly delighted inside; Naruto wanted to watch him. And so, carefully, he positioned his pointer finger in front of his opening and pressed; almost instantly, he withdrew the finger, his breathing sharp due to the strange sensation.

Naruto watched him, his face flushed. If Sasuke hadn't gotten him hot and bothered earlier, he certainly was now.

"You can do it," he instructed, his mouth dry. "Just go slowly."

Determined to please his lover, Sasuke took in his finger orally once again and inserted it into himself, trying to make a show of it as much as possible.

He smirked to himself as he saw Naruto's eyes widen as he further spread his legs, lifting his back and contorting his face into a look of absolute lust.

"Oh, Na…Naruto…," he moaned erotically, bringing his middle finger to join his index.

It took all the strength the blonde ninja had not to tackle his friend right at that moment and have his way with him; the last thing he wanted to do, however, was hurt Sasuke before he was ready.

The dark-haired male, wincing as he did so, tried separating the digits inside him; the muscle stretched, slowly, and with much coaxing.

"N-Now put in the third," Naruto said, his voice low and sensual.

Heeding the light-haired shinobi's words, the Uchiha's ring finger joined the other two; he immediately bit his lip, his eyes wrenched shut.

His hand was then wrenched away from his bottom, and his eyes snapped open; Naruto leaned over him, taking his calf in his hand and hooking it over his left shoulder. Sasuke's other leg lay to the side of the Jinchuuriki's own; he gasped as something hard and hot pressed against his previously abused orifice.

"Are you ready?" the blonde asked quickly, his eyes flashing from his comrade's own murky orbs to the X-rated scenario happening below.

Sasuke ardently nodded, his arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's back as he leaned in, the head of his member entering the incredibly tight, burning heat that was Sasuke, inviting him, enticing him.

He gave a guttural moan as he pushed half of himself in, allowing his partner time to adjust. The raven's eyes were wide as his breathing tried desperately to steady rhythmically; however, it was all happening too quickly, too intensely. Naruto felt amazing inside of him, but he just needed some…

"Time! Naruto, I need some time!" Sasuke screeched at the blonde when he had resolved to continuing his thrusting, fully sheathing himself inside the ivory skinned boy. "It hurts! It really hurts!"

Hot tears welled up in the corners of the dark-haired boy's coal-colored eyes as everything around him slowed down just a bit, his breathing still erratic, matching the tight, uncertain feeling in his chest. Naruto just stared at him, concern tainting his face to a scary degree.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke; are you crying?" he asked, reaching out to caress the side of the boy's face.

Much to his surprise, Sasuke let him. He inhaled deeply, then relaxed his tense muscles, wiping his wet face with the hand that wasn't wildly gripping Naruto's back.

"Okay," he began, his voice steady. "Please…do it."

"Are you sure?"

The Uchiha nodded, his eyes opened widly; no matter how great the pain, he didn't want to miss a second of Naruto.

"Sasuke…" the blonde groaned hoarsely as he once again pushed his length into the boy beneath him, electric jolts of pleasure shooting to the collectively growing pool of euphoria augmenting in his core.

The raven grew used to the rhythmic thrusting, and soon found it rather soothing. The heat died down to mere throb, until…

Suddenly, as Naruto brought himself more forward, shifting his weight into his right knee, a new, completely overtaking heat began to surge through Sasuke.

"What…what are you going to me?" the onyx-eyed boy exclaimed softly, his eyes dropping to half mast and his lips trembling, a defined blush rising to his cheeks.

The light-haired ninja slowed, despite the growing warmth in his center that was so close to coming undone.

"No, don't stop," Sasuke continued, his hand finding his now dripping erection and wrapping itself around it, moving his hips in time with Naruto's. "It feels…like…ah! Yes!"

"Here?" the blonde asked, shifting more to the right once again and thrusting inwards.

"Y-yes! Dobe!"

Sasuke's hand fell limp around his member at this point; the familiar heated sensation inside of him was steadily growing stronger as his lover's rough hand found his hardened shaft and quickly pumped it in time with his thrusts, which either brushed against the paler's prostate or hit it dead on.

"S-Sasu…ke," the tanned male began, his thrusts growing more inconsistent and desperate as he drew closer and closer to the ultimate precipice of pleasure. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Then come…quickly!" the raven moaned, his body already twitching and erupting in frequent jolts of pleasure as the pond of white hot ecstasy inside of him began to overflow.

Everything around him went silent as the sensation started in his toes and then traveled upwards to his groin, in which, finally, his reticence snapped and he came for the second time, this time violently and needily, the muscles inside of him surrounding Naruto squeezing and clenching unrelentlessly.

Not able to take it anymore, the blonde also came, his seed emptying inside the raven beneath him; Sasuke's name escaped his lips at least fifty times as he released, his insides lurching and his vision blurring with soft white.

He collapsed on the floor next to his lover, at a loss for words, completely spent.

Sasuke just stared upwards at the ceiling fan which spun slowly in repetitive circles, spreading cooler air around the room.

He peered over to Naruto; the blonde just stared dumbly at him, as if he were some kind of alien.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Sasuke asked, tenderly sitting up on the couch. He winced as he did so; maybe moving wasn't the best idea.

"You're amazing," the other ninja replied, pulling himself up and brushing his lips against the dark-eyed individual's.

They kissed for what seemed five minutes, but was actually about twenty seconds. Sasuke, slightly disgruntled when the blonde broke away, looked down at him to see that he was about asleep.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto began, grabbing one of the two pillows off of the couch and plopping it down on the floor, standing up and heading over to where he kept his towels.

"For what?"

The blonde reappeared from behind his closet door with a digital camera; the flash went off, and Sasuke just stared in disbelief.

"For that," was the cheeky reply as he retreated back into the bathroom with the camera.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" the shorter shinobi yelled angrily after his lover, covering himself up with an already soiled tassled throw.

"Keep it."

Naruto didn't have to look to see his friend's red-faced expression.

Sasuke scowled; where was his reminder of this night? Leaning over and reaching into his discarded jean pocket, he pulled out his flip phone, carefully standing up and sauntering over to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

Like hell Naruto was going to turn that invitation down, regardless of being filmed or not.

The next day, Sasuke was sitting on his favorite stool at the Ichiraku ramen stand, a velour cushion underneath him.

He was scanning the paper once again, his dark eyes reading the title of each article critically. Finally, he reached the personals section of the Gazette.

Much to his liking, Naruto's provocative ad was nowhere to be seen. He smiled to himself as he sipped his coffee, folding the paper back.

Then, unfortunately, his eyes saw what they were obviously meant to.

_Naruto Uzumaki, male. Likes Sasuke. Seeking adventurous partner in café at two_.

Scowling, Sasuke crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trashcan; that damned blonde and his antics were, apparently never to be cured, and Sasuke still wanted no part in it.

However, he might as well meet him at the café to tell him so. And, then maybe they could go back to _his _apartment. What with air conditioning and crack-free doors, not to mention a suede couch, Sasuke could finally tell Naruto what he had planned to last night.

He had bought those panties because of him.

* * *

a/n: Well, there it is. It was kind of AU in a way, wasn't it? Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
